Remus' Mistake
by tonksfan94
Summary: Remus Lupin would never underestimate a woman's threat again... OOC, AU Rated T because I am paranoid *CONSTANT VIGILANCE*
1. His Mistake

REMUS' MISTAKE

* * *

A/N: Just a little idea that pooped up in my head at random, OOC, AU.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and the other characters; they are the property of J. K. Rowling. I am merely playing with them making this fic. No money is being made by this.

* * *

Chapter 1

His Mistake

* * *

"For the last time, Nymphadora; we cannot afford to invite him to the wedding, he is in much danger out of the wards at Privet Drive." Remus Lupin spoke and immediately was kicked in the balls by an angry metamorphmagus and auror.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT, Lupin; and danger pfft. We are in the middle of a bloody war; our wedding is a huge danger but it does not mean that we are not marrying." Nymphadora Tonks exclaimed angrily at her husband to be.

"But Dora, he would be in even more danger there." Remus almost whined.

"No buts Lupin; does the son of your best friends not deserve to share the happiness of the last link to his parents?" she asked rhetorically.

"But—"Remus tried to explain but was silenced mis-sentence.

"Enough, if he is not at the wedding tomorrow Lupin; I wear, I will Apparate over to Privet Drive and I will marry him instead." Tonks promised and showed him out of the door.

Remus disapparated thinking there was no way in hell she would carry through with her threat.

* * *

**At the wedding**

"Mum, is Harry there?" Tonks asked Andromeda as she was putting finishing touches to her daughter.

"Harry? Harry Potter?" Tonks nodded and Andromeda continued, "No dear he is not there; I do not know if he was invited." She said genuinely confused.

"Hold the wedding off a bit, mum; I have a promise to keep." Tonks stated and disapparated with a soft 'pop'.

She reappeared instantly in the bedroom of one Harry James Potter, coming face to face with a wand.

"Put the wand down Harry, it's me Tonks." She said as she hanged her hair colour to prove her identity.

"Uh, hello Tonks; why are you in a wedding dress?" Harry greeted with confusion.

"I am in a wedding dress because it's my wedding day." Tonks replied.

"Oh, congrats! But why are you here then?" Harry asked.

"To take you to the wedding; now hurry up and put on some decent clothes." She ordered.

"Um; I don't have anything to wear to a wedding, the best robes I have are funeral ones." Harry told her with a furious blush.

"Don't worry, we would find something there. Now we have to get going." She said and promptly disapparated them both to the altar.

There she stunned Remus and floated him and Harry to her mum who was waiting for her. A quick switching spell and a few resizing spells from a very confused Andromeda on her daughter's orders switched and fitted Remus' robes to Harry.

"Okay Tonks/Nymphadora; what's this all about?" both Harry and Andromeda asked at the same time.

"Uh, I swore an oath to marry Harry if Remus did not invite him to our wedding and I am merely fulfilling it now." She replied nervously at once but grew more forceful as she plowed on.

"I mean, he is the last link to James and Lily that Harry has and he was not even planning on inviting him." Tonks continued.

Harry sighed a little sadly, he could not help but feel that Lupin was at fault; 'he did not even contact me for nearly twelve years, some friend he is.'

Andromeda, on the other hand, cheered inside; 'finally she sees reason and ditches that werewolf; not to mention he is too old, he did not even deserve her.'

"You sure about this Tonks?' Harry asked and she nodded.

"Okay, let's get this over with." He said making to go out of the door when Tonks stopped him.

"You agree to this?" Tonks asked.

"Yes, as you said; you swore an oath; I am not about to let you die because of me." Harry spoke with conviction and determination.

Andromeda did a little victory dance in her head at these words even as she remained impassive outside. Tonks hugged Harry tightly and spoke "Thanks Harry, no worries, mum?"

"No worries, Nymphadora; I am happy for you and Mr. Potter." She spoke.

"Call me Harry."

"Call me Tonks."

"Of course Nymphadora; Harry dear you wait outside, I will explain everything to Ted and the minister."

Harry nodded and went outside even as Ted Tonks and the minister came in to find out "What's the holdup?"

Andromeda explained everything to them and they nodded; Ted a bit reluctantly.

The wedding proceeded as they normally do…

"Do you Harry James Potter take Nymphadora Athena Tonks to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love her, protect her cherish her, till death do you part?"

"I do."

"Do you Nymphadora Athena Tonks take Harry James Potter to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love him, protect him, cherish him, till death does you part?"

"I do."

"Then, if nobody has any objections…" a well-timed wide area Confundus charm from Andromeda took care of all, if any objectors to the marriage.

"I pronounce you man and wife; you may kiss the bride."

Tonks took initiative as Harry looked too dazed too kiss her; she dipped his head back and leaning forwards snogged his brains out. Harry still wore the dazed expression after the kiss.

"Wow" he breathed out after a minute.

"Well husband, wait till we consummate the wedding." Tonks said seductively in his ear sending shivers down his spine.

The after-party went along well except a few threats and the departure of Lupin who was muttering angrily about 'Showing her.' as they went to Tonks' house after it.

* * *

A/N: And, that's it; just a little idea going off in my head. The reactions and aftermath will be posted shortly (tomorrow). I know the ending is lame but I lost steam, couldn't really think what to write. **Antisocial person* mutters in background.*

As for 'Second Chance' the fourth chapter of the rewrite is coming along nicely, it will be up in a couple of days.

PS: I think I screwed up with the vows, if anyone knows please PM me the correct version, I will edit these. Thanks.

Keep posted.


	2. Consequences

REMUS' MISTAKE

* * *

A/N: Here is the much awaited chapter two of emus' mistake, I had honestly written the previous chapter as a way to overcome writer's block and had not actually planned to write another, but your reviews had me typing another one.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and the other characters; they are the property of J. K. Rowling. I am merely playing with them. No money is being made from this fic by me.

* * *

Chapter 2

Consequences

* * *

There had been a few objections and threats from Remus to the marriage but a very deadly threat/promise from Andromeda Black Tonks, daughter of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, had him fleeing for his life. He would not be seen again.

Harry had not required going to Privet Drive again as Andromeda pointed out, 'Why giving them a chance to ambush you by going there?' Harry had to agree, that was quite logical.

He had gotten to know Andromeda, Ted and Tonks (she took Tonks-Potter; she still wants to be called Tonks in front of company, only Harry gets to call her Nymphadora) quite well and was pleased to know that they had been quit close to Sirius before the war heated up first time.

**A few days later, Bill's wedding day**

The marriage was, in large part kept, a secret from the magical world; Nymphadora and Lupin had not invited many people and as such it was unlikely that even the Order knew that it had happened. It was both a blessing and a curse for Harry as the low numbers of attendees had kept the drama at _his_ wedding to a minimum but on the other hand he now feared telling his friends that he had married, to Tonks, none the less.

'Oh Merlin, Mrs. Weasley and Ginny would skin me alive; that's for sure.' He thought sadly as he got ready for Bill and Fleur's wedding.

Seeing his expression, Nymphadora Tonks-Potter, his wife, walked over to him and kissed him softly saying; "Let them say whatever they want to, love; it is not your concern how they take the news. We are married now and they cannot do anything about that." She said flippantly, even though she was scare a little inside.

Harry just nodded but his expression did not clear much and Tonks' fear increased a bit. Summoning every bit of her Gryffindor bravery, she asked "Do you regret it?" in a small voice sounding nothing like the Tonks he knew and loved, well not yet but would, soon enough.

Harry turned to face her in a hurry, if there was one thing clear as a crystal in his mind; it was that he did not regret it, not one bit. Cupping her face in his hands, he said, "Don't you ever think that again Nym, I do not regret it, not one bit; you hear me, I do not regret it at all; heck, I can't think how miserable I would be now without you."

Tonks brightened at hearing this and regained her usual manner, her hair turning that shocking pink again; "Why the long face, then?" she asked.

"I am just thinking how I am going to break the news to them; I mean; they are like a family to me. You are of course family for me." He added hastily, and continued; "And I know it for a fact Mrs. Weasley was planning for my marriage to Ginny as soon as we started going out."

"Oh, don't you worry husband; I have an idea." Tonks said smiling brightly, harry had not been around his father and Sirius much or he would be fearing for his life seeing the look on Tonks' face; as it was, he just smiled at her thankfully and proclaimed himself ready for the ceremony.

"Ready for the ceremony, Harry, Nymphadora?" Andromeda asked once they got out of the room.

Harry and Tonks nodded in unison and Andromeda walked around them examining their dresses and waving her wand here and there; finally she came to a halt in front of them and said, "The outfits look good; do something about your hair Nymphadora."

"Mum." Tonks whined and subtly kicked Harry for some support.

"Actually Mrs. Um... Andromeda, I quite like it as it is now." Harry said.

Andromeda hummed and nodded finally, though she had not missed her daughter's pleased smile and in return had to hide her smile herself, said "Off you go, then; and if they give you any grief, just use that spell I taught you about."

Harry nodded and disapparated with Tonks.

Andromeda shed a tear of pride in her daughter still staring at the spot she and her husband had just left. Standing there, she tried to imagine her colorful, cheery, energetic daughter beside a shabby, worn, tired Lupin and had to suppress a shudder; they say opposites attract, that was too much. And then the image of her daughter with Harry flashed to her mind and she smile, Harry had his silent, brooding moments and acted like Lupin quite a bit but he valued her daughter's presence by his side and never once, since the wedding, he looked as if he was there against his better discretion, which was the case with Lupin even as the marriage was decided.

* * *

**The Burrow**

The Weasleys, Hermione, and the Delacours had all gathered in the back garden of the Burrow. They were all waiting for Harry who was due to arrive any moment. Though some of them were less than happy that he was not already there and was, in fact, coming with Tonks. Just then, the couple materialized in front of them with a soft 'pop'. They were just about to welcome them with hugs when Tonks grabbed Harry's robe and kissed him soundly, on the lips.

Still dazed from the apparition, Harry found his mind turn to mush as Tonks kissed him instantly after and thus forgot that they were not in the bedroom but rather in the back-garden of his surrogate family, in front of the said family members; he reacted in the way he had always done and kissed back with passion, one hand cupping his wife's bum and the other slipping inside her robes.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER. WHAT FRIVOLITY IS THIS?" shrieked Molly, glaring at the couple venomously, hands on her hips, breathing heavily, and getting ready for a big rant, she called it giving them a piece of her mind; she was supported by her daughter who mirrored her mother and if possible, surpassed the intensity of her glare at the couple. Besides them, Hermione looked, for the first time in many years, utterly confused; Ron looked jealous, rest of the males too looked a bit shocked while Charlie and Bill glared hotly at the couple; the twins wolf-whistled. The Delacours looked approving, as it was something they saw almost daily, being French, and in turn tried to top the passionate kiss demonstrated by the couple themselves. Oddly enough, Fleur and Gabrielle looked a bit jealous at the sight.

The kissing couple paid no heed to the shrieks of Molly and continued, completely lost in the passionate moment; finally, as the need for air started becoming too much, they separated, breathing heavily; wearing identical dazed expressions on their faces.

Just as Molly drew another deep breath to start ranting, Tonks reacting with her auror instincts; whipped out her wand and waved it once in a wide arc, flicking gently at three points and Molly, Ginny and Hermione found themselves unable to speak. Shocked at the unexpected charm, the three were not able to reverse it, not even remembering that spells could be cast non-verbally as had just been demonstrated.

Nodding once, Tonks flicked her wand once again and a booming voice was heard in the background, like an announcer in theaters, it said; "Ladies, Gentlemen, and banshees;" a light blinked into existence around Molly and Ginny, "we present you, MR. AND MRS. HARRY JAMES POTTER!"

With this Tonks cancelled her silencing charm to listen what they had to say to that and all hell broke loose.

"You bitch…"

"Harry gets everything…"

"SCARLET WOMAN…"

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE, HARRY POTTER, YOU HYPOCRITE…?"

"Congratulations mate…"

"Are you sure…"

You can probably guess who said what; during the various exclamations, the Delacours had walked to Harry and quietly said, "Congratulations, Meester Potter, Mrs. Potter; zat was quite a show 'ou put on."

Gabrielle congratulated Harry too but had tears in her eyes; then she got a determined look in her eyes and said something in Fleur's ears causing the older witch to turn bright red and sputter something to her. Gabrielle insisted though, and Fleur turned to harry and Tonks and whispered something in Tonks' ears after taking her aside.

"Hmm, that's some suggestion…" Tonks said in response to whatever Fleur had said to her, then she turned thoughtful, her hair changing colour pink, blue, yellow, purple, black, red, then back to pink as she brightened considerably; "Maybe in a few years." She replied to Fleur and Gabby looked quite relieved.

Harry was just trying to decipher whatever the three witches had conversed when an angry shout reached his ears; "HE WILL BE MINE, YOU BITCH; AVADA KEDAVRA!" Ginny shouted, brandishing her wand and sending the sickly green jet of death bringing magic at Tonks. Harry's eyes widened while Tonks had turned pale in shock, her hair bleached; 'I would not lose her!' with this single thought in mind, harry potter put in a desperate dive and managed to intercept the curse just before it reached Tonks just as his mother had done all those years ago, last thought flashing in his mind was 'I love you, Nymphadora.'

* * *

A/N: Cliffhanger… evil grin by the author; what will happen now? How would Tonks react? What did Fleur and Gabby say to her? Will Harry live? What about Ginny? Find out all these in the next installment.

I know that the love happened quite quickly but I do not exactly plan into making this fic a long one, so there you go.

Read and **review**.


	3. Tonks' VengeanceUnexpected Developments

REMUS' MISTAKE

* * *

A/N: Here is the third chapter of Remus' Mistake. Here are some unexpected developments as Tonks reacts to Ginny _killing _Harry.

* * *

A/N2: Only for this chapter, **Genre: Action/Drama/Bits and pieces Romance. **I don't think you would find much humor in this one. Enjoy.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and the other characters; they are the property of J. K. Rowling. I am merely playing with them. No money is being made by me through this fic.

* * *

Chapter 3

Vengeance

* * *

Tonks had seen the green light fired by Ginny hurtling towards her but she was too shocked to see someone hate her so much that they fired a killing curse at her, a killing curse!, to move away; out of the corner of her eye she saw Harry making a desperate dive to intercept the curse. What happened next was in quick motion; Harry succeeded in intercepting the curse and saved her life. But _he_ was dead; and despite all her auror training and its influence on keeping check on emotions, Tonks could not stop the surge of grief and then rage from pouring out.

The Delacours could only look on in shock as the young man intercepted the lethal curse heading for his wife and fell down lifeless; they were broken out of their stupor when Gabrielle, their youngest, took off running in the fallen hero's direction; both knew, had Gabrielle been a full vela, she would have been sporting scales and passion-fire right now. As they looked, they saw an equally fascinating and chilling sight; the woman, Tonks, her name as Fleur had told them, began changing; they knew she was a metamorphmagus, but still it was rare to find one and those who had not seen a metamorphmagus change before, generally found the sight fascinating.

Tonks' hair, which was previously pink, turned as black as midnight falling in curls down her back, and her eyes turned grey, cheekbones and ace becoming more angles and regal, as she looked truly like a Black.

"Bellatrix Lestrange." Jean Paul Delacour breathed as his hand twitched towards his wand but Fleur stopped him.

"No, papa; theez eez Nymphadora Tonks; she eez ze daughter of Andromeda Tonks formerly Black." She informed them, she had formed a close friendship with the auror after the death of Dumbledore.

Tonks advanced on Ginny, her eyes showing nothing but murderous rage; drawing her wand as she advanced; she hissed in a chilling voice; "You killed him, now you pay."

Ginny, however, had not learnt her lesson; "You just could not keep your hands off him, you bitch!" she yelled, "You could not remain happy with Lupin, or marry Bill so that Phlegm would not come into the family. See, you even killed my Harry." With that the youngest Weasley fired her famous bat-bogey hex at the auror who disdainfully deflected the curse back at her with a purple curse of her own. The rest of the Weasleys took this as a cue to start flinging spells at her to try and stop him.

* * *

On the other side, Bellatrix Lestrange was watching all this with interest, her lord had given her order to 'prune her family tree'_ but this was even better_. She had stolen an invitation to the wedding from one of the blood traitor Weasley's friends which served as a bypass to the wards around the property and had arrived just when her niece had announced to the assorted party her marriage to The Boy Who Lived and had watched the whole scene since then. Though she was angry at the Weaslette at snatching her master's wish to be the one to kill the Potter brat, for now she was content to see her niece decimate the whole blood traitor clan. _Maybe after killing them she would be a fine addition to my lord's ranks; certainly better than that dungeon bat._

The Delacours had heard everything that the little Weasley girl had said in reference to their daughter and were now very angry, discussing among themselves, the possibilities of calling the engagement off. Reaching an agreement with his wife, he silenced Fleur's protests and tasked them to shield Harry's body from any further damage as the duel seemed to heat up.

Tonks showed why she was personally mentored by Mad eye Moody as she gracefully moved around the garden dodging and shielding against whatever a vastly advantageous opposition was firing at her all the while returning fire with a plethora of light, dark and all kind of magic taught to her by her mother and mentors. So far she had felled the twins and Arthur who were admittedly not fighting much and Charlie was stunned when Jean Paul, who was trying to stop the fighting deflected a spell from Ginny.

His efforts to stop the fighting going in vain, Jean Paul decided to let the _British savages_ fight it out and then have a rational discussion with the winning party and returned to his wife and daughters.

Tonks had just felled Bill with a volley of piercing curses and Dolohov's purple flame special when Ginny faking being hurt, again fired an Avada Kedavra at her; this time though Tonks was ready for it and neatly intercepted it with a pebble and turned to her assailant.

Now more frightened than she ever felt, Ginny faced Tonks; she looked towards her mother, who was disarmed and restrained by some heavy iron chains; towards Hermione who still looked torn and undecided; towards her remaining family, who were sporting multiple injuries and were in no condition to help her; all the while she was aware of Tonks' eyes staring at her. Defiantly, she raised her head and tried to raise her wand arm, a jet of red light disarmed her without any tardiness and thick ropes bound her tightly.

* * *

"I should kill you." Tonks began; Ginny could not help but flinch back in terror as Tonks' wand had a deep blue coloured glow as she spoke, "But that would not bring Harry back; that does not mean I cannot do this though." With that Tonks flicked her wand slightly and a series of pops were heard clearly in the eerie silence. Ginny looked horrified, screaming loudly; as all the bones in her fingers and toes broke.

Back within the notice me not charm, Bellatrix cackled in glee and looked at her niece, for the first time in her life, in pride, as a family. Molly tried to struggle free of her bonds but was not able to even move an inch and looked like a stuffed pig with a red tomato on top as seen in cartoon feasts in her bonds. Hermione twitched but still looked quite confused.

Tonks, then again flicked her wand again, and this time another series of loud cracks sounded around the garden, which was by now covered in craters of varying depth; Ginny's arms and legs too joined the list of broken bones. By now Ginny had torn her vocal cords screaming in pain and could only make rattling sounds as pain lanced through her body; it did not help that Tonks increased the tightness of her bonds after breaking her bones.

"_Should we stop her?" Appoline Delacour asked._

"_No." Gabrielle shouted between sobs cradling Harry's head in her lap._

"_I do not think it would be wise." Jean Paul said looking very fearful of the witch looming over the downed girl._

"_I am afraid she would retaliate on us if we tried." Fleur said looking none too bothered with the condition of her to-be-sister-in-law._

* * *

Gabrielle gasped as Harry took a shuddering breath and sat up abruptly, the Delacours looking in shock at the young man who was hit by a solid Avada Kedavra not fifteen minutes ago and he sits up like he just had a nightmare.

Bellatrix, too, for the first time in many a year was shocked as the Boy-Who-Lived, lived again; _the brat is hit by a full on killing curse and he just takes a nap before coming back as good as new._

The inner monologues of all the people were stopped when another series of sharp cracks echoed through the garden and again Ginny tried to scream. Harry's eyes zeroed in on Tonks looming over the downed Weasley family who all looked red in face. _I have to stop her before she does something she would regret._

He stood up with a little help from Gabrielle and walked towards Tonks and the Weasleys all the while wondering, _why has Hermione not done anything yet?_

As he neared the group, the look on Tonks' face made him suppress a flinch in fright. _Don't make her that angry Potter, EVER._

Tonks looked like she would very much like to snap the little red-headed bitch's neck and raised her wand again; Bellatrix nearly hyperventilated in anticipation, _come on niece, just a little snap!_ The Delacours held their breaths; Harry acted "Dora," he cried, effectively stopping her from executing Ginny; Hermione looked confused, the same as she had been ever since the announcement. Everybody had the same thing on their minds, _"Damn you Potter, you and your saving people thing!"_

* * *

Tonks turned around slowly, she dare not believe he was back; yet the voice was unmistakably his, if a little hoarse; "Dora." He breathed.

"Harry."

They met each other in the middle; hands tangling in their hair, bodies pressing themselves closely; lips smashing against each other's. Tonks' hands felt every inch of Harry they could reach; trying to remember how he felt, again. Harry's just content to hold her close again._ It does not matter if she still loves Lupin, she is with me._ A little sadness crept into his thoughts; finally as they separated Tonks breathed, "I love you."

Harry felt like he could create world's strongest Patronus, such was his happiness and joy on hearing those words, "I love you too, Tonks."

"Don't. Ever. Do. Such. A. Thing. Again." Tonks accentuated each word with a hard punch to his chest and collapsed on him sobbing hysterically.

_Aww…such a sweet moment; pity I have to break it up for them._ Bellatrix stalked towards the embracing couple, still concealed by notice-me-not charm; she was just about to stun Harry when a shriek of rage foiled her plans. _I will kill that bitch first!_

Molly Weasley had finally managed to break free of her restraints and snatched Hermione's wand away. Harry turned in her direction in time to see her readying to curse Tonks.

"MOLLY WEASLEY." He thundered, a wave of raw magic washing over the garden; Bellatrix's notice-me-not failed; but she was experiencing far too much pleasure to care; the Delacours looked in awe as a bluish green aura surrounded Harry. Tonks felt protected in Harry's aura; not much difference though, and certainly, not like Bellatrix who was still unnoticed by all as Harry had captured everybody's attention.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT THAT." Harry roared; another wave of powerful magic erupted. Molly cowered. Bellatrix screamed her orgasm. _My lord, Harry Potter._

Bellatrix's scream of pleasure attracted the attention towards her; Harry had not expected to see her like this, ever. She was lying on the ground; a wet spot forming beneath her, she was breathing heavily; there was an odd musky scent in the air; and there was a loony grin on her face. Slowly she stood to a kneeling position, crawled towards him and kissed the hem of his robes, "My lord. My master."

Harry was about to kick her in disgust when Tonks stunned her looking as confused as Harry felt.

* * *

Jean Paul Delacour walked over to the downed Weasleys with his family, gingerly stepping around Bellatrix's downed form, he revived them all; "I 'ave just one zing to zay to 'ou all; ze engazement between Fleur and William is off." He said, looking Arthur and Bill directly on the eye.

"You can't do that." Bill jumped to his feet and fell again due to his injuries.

"I can, and I 'ave." Jean Paul said firmly.

"We 'ave seen 'ow your seester and muzzer treat mon Fleur; and 'ou don't try to stop zem at all. Today 'ou 'elped attack zis lady for no reason. I am 'appy zat 'Arry did not marry een to your family." Appoline said in a heavily accented voice. "Uncultured." She spat, walking back to Fleur and Gabrielle.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Hermione screamed suddenly; "You knocked her up; you disgusting, lying, hypocrite." She continued.

Harry scratched his head, looking extremely confused; thinking about any incident she could be berating him for.

"That's why you married him, isn't it?" Hermione said to Tonks in a very sympathetic voice; complete opposite to the tone she had used on Harry.

"Hermione; get you facts straight. Then accuse me of anything." Harry spoke. _God, I am so tired; that fight took a lot out of me._

"There are just so many things wrong with Lupin, I just didn't see them before." Tonks remarked to Hermione and walked over to the Delacours; discussing something rapidly in hushed tones.

Hermione again, felt confused; and she did not like it, not one bit. _Had there been a touch of berating in Tonks' tone? Professor Lupin isn't that bad, is he? Ohh…_

"You just did not marry Professor Lupin because he is a werewolf; you are worse than Umbridge. And you seduced Harry. You, you BITCH!" Hermione shouted.

Tonks just laughed at her mockingly; Harry wanted to say something but was stopped by Tonks, she pulled out a handkerchief from her robe and tapped it with her wand muttering "Portus."

She handed to portkey to the Delacours and herself disapparated with Bellatrix and Harry in tow; the Delacours too, vanished after a few seconds leaving a fuming Hermione and Weasley clan in their wake.

* * *

A/N: And that's it. How was it? Lame? Poor? Great? So-So?

Read and **Review/PM! PLEASE!**

* * *

**PS:- To guest Brianna: **There you go, updated the same day you reviewed. :) :p


End file.
